


friends with benefits.

by osolocup



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osolocup/pseuds/osolocup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a talex one shot. this is my first writing. just something I came up with on a long car ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	friends with benefits.

I've never felt like this before. I mean we've kissed before but it was just a peck when we were all a little drunk and Pinoe wanted to play spin the bottle. Hell I've kissed multiple girls on the team. 

I pulled away from Alex. I didn't want this to stop but I spoke without thinking "lex, we shouldn't do this" I mumbled Alex interrupted me "Just let me love you for tonight, we don't have to talk about it again, just this one night." She looked up at me, eyes filled with lust. I didn't say anything I just closed the gap between us and pulled her as close as I could. She picked me up and my legs instantly wrapped around her waist, she walked a few steps to the perfectly made bed and gently laid me on my back. I let her have her way with me. 

Okay so here's what's going on. We're still in Canada just after winning the World Cup. We were supposed to be on our way back home. Everyone was going their separate ways until we had to go to LA in a few days but there was a storm that delayed most of our flights. We all decided to stay at the same hotel but we didn't have to share a room. A few girls got rooms together, some didn't. Me and Alex are ones who got a room together. We're happy we finally get to be roomies. 

Okay so we all spilt into groups and went to dinner. I was in the biggest group. Me, Alex, Ashlyn, Ali, KO, Syd, Moe, JJ, Pinoe, and Press.  
We all had a drink or two at dinner but of course I was in the group of party animals and they wanted to go to the club. 

I wasn't feeling dancing all night like they always do, so I told them I was just going to go back to hotel and watch a movie and relax. As I was walking away from the group I heard my name, I turned to see Alex walking towards me. "I can't dance without my dancing partner, I'm coming with you." She shot me a wink and grabbed my arm. Vancouver was pretty at night so we wasted a little time walking around. We walked arm in arm like we always do. "You two are a beautiful couple." "We, uhh were not.." Alex cut me off "thank you but it's all her!" Alex winked at me and nudged me playfully. This was nothing new to us. Shortly after walking and laughing we reached the hotel. Something about Alex tonight was driving me crazy. She couldn't keep her hands to herself but she did it so well. It wasn't in a clingy annoying way but in a graceful way that I wouldn't mind getting used too. As we stepped into the elevator I said "Hey lex, if we were a couple the beautiful part would be all you." She just looked me in the eyes smiling and I could tell she was blushing. But then she bit her lip and moving her eyes from mine to my lips back to my eyes. She could tell it drove me crazy by the way I sighed. I've never wanted to kiss someone so bad. But I can't kiss my bestfriend. I shook my head at the thought of that and without even thinking I closed the gap between us and pushed her up against the wall. She tugged on my lip as if she knew it was my weakness. I kissed her more aggressively but with passion. The elevator dinged and the door opened and she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the room within seconds we were in the room up against the door. 

Hours later tangled up in bed sheets, legs wrapped around each other, my hands playing with her hair. She was asleep but I wasn't close to being able to fall asleep. My mind was everywhere. "How are we not going to talk about this in the morning." I thought to myself. I can't act like this didn't happen. But I have to. Alex is my bestfriend, I can't say anything to ruin that. I never would have thought this would happen, yeah I've always had a little crush on her but hell who didn't, she was Alex Morgan. All of the girls on the team has called us love birds for years but it was nothing. We were just two best friends who had chemistry, great chemistry and always flirted but the whole team was like that with each other. I laid there, still wrapped up in each other, for what felt like forever. A few hours go by when my phone goes off. I debated for a few seconds if I should answer or not but I remembered Amy and Lauren said something about getting breakfast before we had to leave. I answered it and it was Amy, she asked if I was ready and I told her I would meet them in the lobby in about ten minutes. 

I set my phone down and was going to try to slowly move Alex off of me but I heard that beautiful raspy voice say good morning. I looked down at her, she was beautiful. I couldn't help but smile a little. She rolled off me. "I have to go meet Lauren and Amy" I said as I was standing up. Just in a sports bra and lacy underwear. I grabbed the first shirt I seen laying next to my bag and grabbed my Nike leggings and walked to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and hair trying to stall time so I could avoid the awkwardness I was going to in-counter. "That's my shirt silly." Alex said standing up from the bed wrapped in a bed sheet. "Oh yeah it is." I laughed a little walking towards the door trying to avoid looking at her knowing what it would do to me, "I'll give it back to you when I get back." "You don't have too, it looks nice on you." I shot her a quick smile and turned to leave. "And Tobs, about last night," "Alex.." I turned around as I started saying her name. She stopped me "No I said we don't have to talk about it but I just wanted to say I'm sorry, last night you said we should stop and I should have listened. I know you didn't want this." I couldn't help but laugh a little at that, walking back towards Alex I smiled. "I'm the one who kissed you, trust me I wanted this. more than ever. I just didn't want it to get in the way of our friendship and lose you." "Then we don't let it get in the way of our friendship. We stay bestfriends." She smiled and set down on the bed. I didn't even realize I was still getting closer to her till she stood up and we were face to face. "Can we still have this.. It only happened once but now that it has happened I want that with you." "Yes, we just have to keep it lowkey and professional." "Professional, yeah haha." I smirked as I pulled the sheet off her pushing her down on the bed, crawling on top of her and closing the gap between our lips. She pulled me down closer making sure I felt her grinding up against me. Moving my lips from her lips to her neck and hands from her hips to breast instantly. Let's just say it was getting heated pretty fast and I wasn't complaining one bit until I heard a knock at the door.

"Oh shit" I mumbled "I forgot to meet Amy and Lauren." Alex groaned at the fact that we couldn't finish. I opened the door to see of course a smiling Lauren and Amy. "Geez Tobs you look rough, did you fall back asleep after I called you." "Oh uhh yeah I guess I did" I said trying to sound believable. "Well go back to sleep, you need some beauty sleep, we're just going to get something to eat at the airport since we waited on you in the lobby for thirty extra minutes. Our flights are in less than an hour" Lauren said. "I'm sorry guys. I'll make it up to yall when we all get to LA!" I said said smiling. "Okay, see you in a few days" Amy said pulling us all together in for a hug. 

Shutting the door I felt Alex's hands underneath my shirt. "You're wearing to much clothes babe." Alex said as she started kissing my neck. I turned around to face a naked Alex. "God dammit, you're beautiful." I said as I picked her up and carried her to the bed.


End file.
